boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacht
BELCH Award 2010 Creative Race CLOSED RACE History Blame (or thank) Entei Sirius, who first designed them... and let them loose to evolve to what they are now. Characteristics Zachts can live in any climates. Zachts were first found in the northern region but went far off to annex land and become fruitful in their race. Zachts learn Common languages and learn more uncommon languages at a faster pace than a normal human. Zachts are basically enhanced humans and would also be known as "dark human." Zachts were created by humans that adapted to crime. Heavy sunlight and shady lives adapted to their skin, eyes, and hair, overtime they gain naturally dark characters. It is rare to see one with red eyes. Red eyes show leadership and strong will but because of the tainted Zacht blood that resides in everyone, only the white hair remains. It is said that evil in humans was first founded in Zachts and upon breeding with other humans, the seven sins were created. Abilities Zachts have passive abilities related to animals. These abilities allow the Zacht to use abilities that animals naturally have (i.e. a snake unhinging its jaws). Strengths Naturally stronger immunities and higher stamina than normal humans. Zachts can take a larger amount of damage than a human can take. Zachts become stronger during the New Moon. Zachts also have easy control over magic to further their abilities. Upon growing up, Zachts tend to go in pain while growing up. Usually the signs of the animal abilities they have will show its sign (i.e. a crab's claw in place of their hand). Zachts lose all of their animal abilities in the moon light only depending on the phase of the moon. (Crescent and full moon take away a completely difference in power) When Zachts die, they cannot become ghosts or cannot be resurrected to life. Their souls disappear, never able to go to heaven. Each year, their bodies become completely human like for a whole day(during their birthdays.) Zachts lack common sense. Breeding Zachts have a large sexual drive in which Zachts are easily bred from these constant sexual drives. When the children are born, they are a handful. The only ones who can control and handle them are Zachts or their mothers. Intercourse for breeding is done in the similar way as all Mammals(human intercourse.) Life Style Zachts are normally thrown out into the world at the age of thirteen and sent out to just discover their own lives without the help of the adults. It allows them to breed with anyone and even learn new things about life. Zachts are also omnivores, eating plants and animals but Zachts do not prefer cannibalism. They may kill many but the taste of a human or a Zacht do not come hand in hand. Zachts live around family but most of the time live as loners. Some are sent off to marry Amazons or Valkyries for strong children and some are sent out to search for Gods and live with them or kill them. The normal life of a Zacht is like any other person's life except they tend to take shady jobs, using assassination, murder, and stealing as part of their resume. Lifehood Like normal humans, Zachts progress in age yearly but as soon as one becomes the age of thirty, they stop aging and seem practically immortal. The life expectancy of a Zacht is over three hundred years but even then, their bodies do not slowly rot, it is preserved and kept fresh as if they were of young age. **Notes** *Zachts tend to go in pain while growing up. *They cannot become ghosts or cannot be resurrected to life. * Zachts lack common sense. Category:Races